


Thanksgiving: TrickC Style

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Series: PopSlash: The Thankful Series [3]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-24
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and JC go shopping together for Thanksgiving dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving: TrickC Style

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ravenbat at fic_requests: JC/Chris with them planning and/or shopping for a large family dinner.  
> *can be read as non-au

JC loves every aspect of Chris. Being a Libra, Chris’ personality is a balancing act. He can lead and he can follow. He can be silly and playful and he can be intensely serious. Sometimes his moods shift so quickly it makes JC’s head spin, but JC still loves every fascinating aspect of Chris.

At the grocery store, it is Chris who grabs a cart first, before JC could get his hands on one, but that doesn’t stop JC from walking ahead, one hand on the front corner of the cart as he steers it straight into the fresh vegetable department.

“No salad,” insists Chris.

“But it’s healthy.”

“No one serves salad for Thanksgiving.”

“We could,” suggests JC as he begins counting on his fingers. “We have my parents, Heather, her boyfriend, Tyler, your mom, your four sisters, their significant others and the kids. That’s,” JC pauses, trying to mentally add up the number of people. “That’s a lot of people.”

Clearing his throat, Chris’ voice is stern. “No salad. There will be plenty of food without it.”

“Can we at least get organic sweet potatoes?”

“If you want.”

Once Chris gives him the green light, JC quickly grabs several items before Chris can tell him no. “Sweet potatoes, regular potatoes, carrot sticks, celery, apples.”

Chris walks behind him patiently, imagining a house full of guests, a savory turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and at least two kinds of pie. It’s a far cry from what his mother could afford when he was much younger.

“Don’t fill the cart up with that healthy crap,” he warns as he watches JC filling his hands with almost anything that says *organic* on the package. “You do realize that organic and orgasmic are not the same thing, right?”

JC can’t stop laughing as he empties his arms into the cart. “If all this food was orgasmic, it would probably cost twice as much.”

Pushing the cart forward, Chris gets close enough to pinch JC’s ass and whisper in his ear, “If it was orgasmic, you’d have a much easier time getting me to put it in my mouth.” Chris lightly nips at JC’s neck, then backs away before anyone else seems to notice.

“Later tonight, I’ll give you something orgasmic to put in your mouth,” JC promises quietly, shooting a seductive leer in Chris’ direction as they head to the section of canned food.

“Don’t overdo it,” JC warns as he watches Chris grab ten times the number of canned goods as they need. “I know we’re having a lot of people, but not that many.”

“It’ll get used,” promises Chris.

An aisle later, Chris is filling the cart with boxes of stuffing, mashed potato mix and jars of gravy.

“I bought real potatoes,” JC reminds him. “I’m making mashed potatoes from scratch.”

“It’ll get used.”

When JC scrutinizes the selection of fresh organically raised turkeys, he loses track of Chris. When he’s finally picked out a large 24 pound turkey, he locates Chris in the dairy section. Chris has managed to add a second cart to his grocery caravan, this one filled with beer and rum, as well as a dozen frozen turkeys and several frozen pies and cool whip. Currently he’s holding up a can of Redi-Wip and is reading the ingredients.

“Chris! Oh my God! You have enough food here to feed an entire tour crew!”

Without looking up, Chris easily insists, “It’ll get used.”

“Cool Whip and Redi-Wip?”

“Cool Whip for the pumpkin pie and Redi-Wip for later. I’m trying to figure how much Redi-Wip it’ll take to fill up your asssssss,” Chris has to think fast as another customer gasps in shock, “-matic Aunt’s sweet tooth.”

JC laughs as the pair watches the flustered woman push her cart away swiftly.

“Sugar, you know you’re watching your weight. This is really too much food. It’ll get wasted.”

“No, you’re watching my weight. Best job you’ll ever have, by the way. And no, the food will not get wasted.”

As they check out, JC raises a palm to his forehead and tries not to drop to the floor when he hears the final tally. Chris doesn’t bat an eye as he swipes his credit card and signs for the purchase.

JC is still shocked at the money they’ve spent when Chris pulls up to a warehouse a few miles from the store.

“Why are we stopping?” JC asks.

“It’s a food pantry,” Chris informs him. “I know what it’s like to be hungry. I wouldn’t wish it on anybody.”

At the warehouse door, a man greets them, smiling when Chris opens the rear of his Escalade and begins handing bags over after telling the him, “We picked up a couple extra items we wanted to donate.”

The man looks close to tears as he accepts the dozen frozen turkeys and fifteen bags filled canned and boxed goods. “Thank you, thank you. God bless you both!”

JC loves every aspect of Chris, but can’t help but think his warm, loving heart is the best part.

~~~END~~~  
November 24, 2005  
© 2005 by Jacie


End file.
